Blitzer-Sonic
} |-| Black SP= } |no. = 19614 19615 (Black SP)|series = Aero Mini 4WD|chassis = VS Chassis|rel = January 2000 December 2000 (Black SP)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = My First Big Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|Owner = Retsu Seiba}}The Blitzer-Sonic is an Aero Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya in January 2000. Although the car was first featured in the Let's & Go! MAX's after-story diorama side story that was published on CoroCoro Comic after the manga's conclusion, it was later featured in the manga two-shots My First Big Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! as Retsu Seiba's sixth machine, and was later replaced by the RodeoSonic. General info The Blitzer-Sonic features the low-height, fully-cowled body design. Unlike the Lightning-Magnum, the Blitzer-Sonic ressembles its predecessor, with the exception of the new front cowls and the front suspension prop designs. It has the stripes-styled body decals, with the 'Retsu' emblem on the front bonnet. All variants were equipped with the small-diameter 3-spoke VS-type wheels and X-type narrow slick tires. Blitzer-Sonic The original Blitzer-Sonic features the red body color with green and white highlights. It was equipped with the yellow wheels and black wheels, and comes with the chassis frame and A parts molded in deep green It doesn't comes with a standard motor. Black Special The black-colored Black Special variant features the smoke black body color with red and white highlights. It was equipped with the red wheels and black wheels. The subparts of the chassis were molded in smoke clear. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. In the manga The Blitzer-Sonic was developed as a successor to the Buster-Sonic. The car can now run ever faster thanks to its compact body and chassis, and its improved aerodynamic body allows it to have most of the downforces no matter what. According to the diorama story, it was first used in the 2nd world grand prix. The car was later fitted with the MS Chassis during the test trial, but unlike Go's Lightning-Magnum, its body was able to handle the performance of the new chassis as the car was equipped with reinforced parts. During the accident where Go falls into the bottom of valley in an argument with his brother Retsu, the bodyshell of the Blitzer-Sonic was damaged. During the time when Go is missing, Retsu has the reinforced parts removed after remembered that Carlo told him that 'he had modified the car cowardly'. Following this, Retsu modified his car into the RodeoSonic. In Return Racers!, the Blitzer-Sonic, along with other Sonics, appears in a dream of teenage Retsu who is having problem with creating a new Sonic. The Blitzer-Sonic shown in this scene was equipped with the VZ Chassis. Technical info Gallery Images SonicMini4WDCars.png|The Sonic Mini 4WD cars. See also * Sonic Saber * Vanguard Sonic * Hurricane Sonic * Buster-Sonic * RodeoSonic * Great BlastSonic * Cosmosonic External links Tamiya Japan * Blitzer-Sonic on Tamiya Japan * Blitzer-Sonic Black Special on Tamiya Japan Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Aero Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars